This invention generally relates to decorative windows and, more specifically, to window panes having the look of traditional leaded glass or other came-formed multipanel window structure.
Windows formed of individual panes fastened together with "came" are well known, especially in the area of stained or leaded glass. Came is the traditional term used for the slender, grooved lead rod or other soft metallic rod conventionally used for fastening such window panes together. These types of windows are becoming increasingly popular especially in the front doors of new homes and as windows disposed adjacent and above such doors. Windows are also being constructed using glass formed in individual panes fastened together with came in other residential and commercial applications for both decorative and privacy purposes.
Among the principal disadvantages of traditional stained or leaded glass windows is their relatively high cost. It will be appreciated that the construction of windows from a plurality of individual panes fastened together by "came" or metallic connecting rod involves intense skilled labor. Moreover, windows of this type generally do not have high mechanical strength or good thermal properties. The effects of the low impact resistance of the glass panes which are generally used is accentuated by the bevels contained in these panes as well as by the relatively weak joints formed at the lead or other soft metallic came. The transfer of heat between the interior and exterior of a building between the glass panes can significantly increase heating and air conditioning requirements of the building. Finally, decorative windows made as composites of several glass panels cannot be used in many architectural applications because building codes require the use of safety glass windows in entry doors and load bearing walls.
Many attempts have been made to simulate traditional decorative windows using various manufacturing processes having lower relative costs. For example, windows with decorative designs and surfaces have been injection molded using clear thermoplastic materials, such as certain types of polycarbonate. However, injection molding has a serious disadvantage related to the high cost of the required tooling. The high cost of the dies required for injection molding is particularly significant since suppliers of windows and associated architectural elements generally need to have an inventory including a large number of window sizes and styles. Also, injection molded thermoplastic windows have not generally met with commercial success as fine architectural elements because they do not look and feel like real glass. Rather, thermoplastic windows are much too flexible compared to glass and transmit and reflect light differently than real glass. In addition, limitations in the ability of the die casting process to produce certain features, such as sharp internal and external edges, detract from the appearance of plastic substitutes for decorative glass panels.